To enable commuters and other drivers to better plan their travel routes and schedules, it is known to provide traffic information and updates, e.g., via a broadcast. Traffic information providers typically monitor the conditions of roads and highways using manual techniques. For instance, they may monitor police scanners for traffic accidents, solicit information from regional transportation departments, and make visual observations and confirmations from the air, e.g., via a helicopter or other aircraft. However, these manual techniques do not provide reliable, up to date traffic information. Thus, when such traffic information providers supply this information to consumers, the information is not as useful or reliable as it should be to provide optimal guidance.